


The Gangster and the College Student

by Jewelskitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All the people who hurt Ash are in jail, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad bitch OC mom, But not before he causes a bit of trouble, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dino is going to go to prison, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more as I go, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mafia boss oc who is actually kind of a good person compared to all the other mafia people, People are gonna die~, Possible smut, THEY WILL HAVE A HAPPY END, graphic description of attempted Rape, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelskitty/pseuds/Jewelskitty
Summary: A college student and a pretty boy gangster meet and somehow manage to fall in love.





	1. New Life, New Job

When Eiji decide to go to college in America, instead of staying home and going to a college in Japan, people were surprised to say the least. His family was excited to see their son go to a great school like New York University of Photography. However they couldn’t help but be upset knowing that it would be years before they saw their son again.

But it would be a horrible thing to pass up a chance to go to a school on a full ride, after all It was thanks to Ibe-san that Eiji was able to even apply to the school and with his help he was able to win that scholarship so that he didn’t have to worry about paying off any loans. Also it would be a great opportunity for Eiji start making connections with people who could potentially help him further his career in photography.

So with that and with the encouragement of his family, friends and Ibe-san, Eiji headed off to America for a new and interesting life.

Within the first week of living in New York Eiji had managed to find himself a job. It was all thanks to his darling neighbor, Miss. Jay. She was a sweet young woman around the age of 25 with a five year old little boy named James.

They had met when Eiji was just moving in and James had left one of his toys lying around outside which then caused Eiji to drop all of his things. Miss.Jay had, of course noticed his fall and quickly came to help him. They had got to talking and Jay, as she will be known as from now on since, “Miss Jay makes me sound old!”

When she had found out that Eiji had just moved to America and had yet to find a job mentioned to him that the place where she worked was currently hiring. So the next after Jay dropped off James at preschool the two of them headed to her work.

Jays work was a very well established restaurant called Jewel’s Corner, and its occupants were mostly well off business men, the wives of these man and celebrities that lived in New York. Eiji was very surprised when he was hired on the spot.

Jay, however, was not.

“Oh Eiji sweetheart, why are you so surprised?” Jay asked. “I didn’t think that it would be so easy. I thought they would at least do some sort of background check before hiring me.” Eiji said in confusion. Why on earth would a place this high class just hire someone without checking out their background and assuring that they were eligible for the job?

Jay just laughed, a smile forming on her face, “Its because your attractive.”

Eiji blinked.

”I’m sorry what?” Eiji asked. Surely that can’t be the reason for his hiring. Jay looked up at Eiji and said “I’m serious. Haven’t you noticed all of the people who work here are attractive?” Jay asked. Eiji blinked again and took a quick scan of the room to verify what Jay was telling him. And sure enough every person that was working there were attractive.

He couldn’t help but frown. Jay noticed this and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I know what your thinking and your right it isn’t fair to hire someone based on their looks but unfortunately this place wouldn’t be popular if it weren’t for the fact that so many of the workers here were beautiful.” Jay said softly.

Eiji gave her a confused look, What did she mean by that?

”Well,” Jay laughed, “We aren’t exactly known for having the best food you see, so we make up for that by providing them with the best entertainment and with some ‘eye candy’ I suppose you could say.” The ebony haired male nodded in understanding.

Jay just smiled and helped Eiji get his uniform and gave a basic rundown of the things he needed to know before sending Eiji back home so that he could finish unpacking.

When Ejii got home he quickly rearranged the very little furniture he had which was a small recliner Ibe-san hand given him when he found out Eiji would be living on his own. He unboxed and put away all of his kitchen appliances and even started decorating his living room with the pictures and medals he brought from Japan. After decorating his living he took out all of the trash and boxes and either put them in the trash can or recycling bin before going back up to his apartment and getting ready for dinner.

Eiji had a very nutritious dinner of cup of noodles.

After he ate he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. Fortunately he was able to bring all of his furniture and other things from Japan to America so that he didn’t have to buy an all new set of furniture for his room.

Eiji got changed into a pair of pajama pants and a baggy shirt and then got into bed. It had only been a few days living in America and not only has he made a friend but he also got himself a job.

As Eiji laid in bed thinking this he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face, he was excited to be living here in America because not only did that mean he was one step closer to his achieving his dream of becoming a photographer but it also gave him the opportunity to make new friends.

With that thought, Eiji fell asleep dreaming about his future here in America.


	2. Your Neighbors and Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji gets to know his neighbors and deals with a very flirty boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i should let y'all know but it'll be a few chapters before Eiji and Ash meet. But don't worry Eiji will be meeting some new in the next two chapters!

In the first two months living in America Eiji's life was relatively normal. Since he moved there in the beginning of summer, he had a few months to get used to living in New York before he would start school.

In those two months Eiji has learned multiple things about his neighbors.

First is that Mr.Harlod his neighbor on his right was a very...interesting man. He very rarely talked to the old man but when he did he was always curt and short. The man was smaller than Eiji but was strangely intimidating. He was almost completely bald and had a beer belly. When he saw the old man he was normally wearing a white tank to and a pair of boxers with kitty slippers on his feet.

He never bothered Eiji so he didn’t really mind the old man much.

The neighbor that lived underneath him was a very exuberant woman named Shay. When Eiji first met her she was very loud, outgoing, and had a tendency to ignore people's personal space. When Eiji asked Jay about the woman, “You stay away from that woman, Eiji do you understand me?” she had said firmly pointing a ladle at Eijis face.

“But why?” Eiji couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with the woman. Sure she was very out there and didn’t care for any social etiquette but she couldn’t be to bad right?

Jay turned away from the stove where she was make beef stew for them to eat for dinner and looked at him. “That woman is a scammer Eiji. Do not involve yourself with her.” she told him.

Eiji went to reply before Jay started to talking again.

“She's one of those types that sells junky products for a ridiculous price. She uses people like you, young and trusting to make money, so if she tries to sell you anything or bothers you in any way, tell me i’ll handle her.” she says. Eiji nods in understanding and with that Jay turns back around and resumes cooking.

Then there was Kate Jane. The Apartment complex gossip.

For some reason she always knew everybody's business and was more than happy to talk about people's personal lives to those who would listen.

“Did you hear about Mrs. and Mr.Davis? Well apparently their getting a DIVORCE! Why? Because he cheated of course! Why else would they file?”

“You know that hunky Swedish boy on the 1st floor is a heir to a throne. How do i know? Well LOOK at him, he's dressed to the nines and never has a hair out of place he MUST be royalty.”

Yes she had quite the stories tell Eiji every time he saw her while getting his mail. Although a massive gossip she was kind and gave him leftovers she had from all the parties she would attend. So he didn’t really mind her very much.

Then of course the most important tenant there was, would be sweet little James. The cute little boy was surprisingly well behaved and seemed to have a smile on his face at all times. Since they lived next door the little toddler came over to visit Eiji often. Sometimes Jay had to do overtime or had errands to run and would ask Eiji to watch over James while she was away.

Not that Eiji minded.

He loved children and he found that children loved him as well. When James was left with him, they typically drew or would go for walks in the park. James favorite game was to play animals and would have Eiji on all fours rolling around on the floor like a dog when he was over.

The last two months in the apartments were fun and lively and there was never a day that Eiji didn’t like being there.

His work was enjoyable as well.

His coworkers were kind and his boss extremely friendly. A bit too friendly as far as Eiji was concerned. At first Eiji ignored all the touching and the constant winking, thinking that maybe this was just how people in America were and that he was overthinking things.

Jay however disagreed.

She was on alert and watched their boss like a hawk. Eiji had tried to reassure her that Mr.Tub, their boss, meant no harm. “Oh please, Eiji you can’t honestly think that? It's obvious the man is flirting with you.” she had said it with fond look on her face but it was easy to hear the annoyance in her voice. When she had said this Eiji couldn’t help the blush that spread on his face.

“N-No! That’s not what it is, Jay!” he stuttered in embarrassment.

Eiji wasn’t really sure what to do with this new found information. It wasn’t like people flirted with him before.

“Oh my god??? You can’t be serious? Eiji you are the most requested waiter, like you don’t think they want you for your impeccable waiters skills do you?” Jay laughed. She couldn’t believe that Eiji didn’t realize how all of the customers fawned over the Japanese boy. It was stunningly obvious to anyone with eyes that all the customers were smitten with the cute ebony haired male.

“...Seriously?” Eiji asked.

He couldn’t believe that they were all flirting with him!? He thought they were being nice! “When they gave him a 40 dollar tip on a 10 dollar meal? Oh honey no.” Jay smiled. “You are so oblivious.” she said. “By the way, if Mr.Tubs is bothering you, you could always report it.” Jay said, now with a worried look on her face.

All jokes aside if it really did make Eiji uncomfortable then they should make sure that the offending male backed off.

Eiji couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face, it was nice knowing that he had someone looking out for him. “No, Its okay Jay. Mr.Tubs hasn’t done anything bad.”

Jay frowned, “Okay but he does make you uncomfortable right? Just because he's our boss doesn’t mean that you should put up with his behavior.”

She was right.

Eiji knew this, he knew that he should talk to their boss about what he was doing, because it did make him feel uncomfortable.

When Eiji did talk to his boss about the unwanted flirting, the man had actually been embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry, Eiji. I didn’t realize i was making you so uncomfortable.” Mr.Tubs had said to Eiji. When he saw the look of shame on his face Eiji knew that Mr.Tubs genuinely didn’t realize how he was making Eiji feel.

“I mean, i noticed you tended to avoid me but I assumed it was because you were just being shy and not because you felt uncomfortable.” Tubs said with a frown.

Eiji smiled, “It's okay. I should have told you how i felt sooner.”

If it was possible Tubs frown seemed to deepen. “ No, Eiji it's not your fault. I should have known better anyway, it's not professional to flirt with employs and not to mention how much of a power imbalance there is between us considering the fact that I am your boss.” Tubs said firmly.

Eiji was shocked.

He wasn’t expecting his boss to be so serious about this small misunderstanding. “Thank you for telling me Eiji. Please do come talk to me again if anyone else is making you uncomfortable. That includes customers as well.” Mr.Tubs said with smile. Eiji nodded in response.”Okay, Mr.Tubs I will.”

After that Mr.Tubs did stop flirting with Eiji, they actually managed to form a friendship because of that.


	3. The weekend

It was about a week later after that talk with Mr.Tubs, it was also the weekend and thankfully Eiji didn’t have to go in for work.

Which meant that he could do as he pleased.

First thing Eiji did when he woke up was take a shower and get cleaned up for the day. When he got out the shower he went to his closet and picked out his outfit. He picked out a pink hoodie and put on a pair of white cotton short-shorts.

Eiji looked at himself in his full length mirror that sat next to his closet

“Eh, i’m not going to be going out anyway so it doesn’t matter how I look.” he shrugged.

He padded his way through his one bedroom apartment to the kitchen. Eiji thought for a moment before deciding to make some bacon and eggs for breakfast. After making the food he grabbed a class of orange juice, sat down and scrolled through his twitter. Eijis twitter was mostly filled with pictures he took and also has some anime fanart he’s watching (His favorite is a show called Banana fish, it's sad but the characters and the plot are amazing.)

After he finished his breakfast Eiji cleaned off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. As he opened the box that held the dishwasher soap he noticed that he didn’t have very many left. ‘I have to go grocery shopping anyway,’ Eiji thought. He then put the soap in and started the dishwasher.

He went into his room to grab his wallet and keys to his apartment so that he could go grab his groceries, when he passed in front of the mirror and saw his reflection.

‘Oh yeah’ he thought. He had forgotten about what he was wearing.

“Well it's not that bad, it’ll be fine.” Eiji said to himself. He turned back around and walked to his front door before sliding on a pair of black flip flops and heading out the door. As Eiji closed his door, he noticed Jay and James also coming out.

Immediately a smile broke out when he saw the red headed woman and her small child.

“Hello!” he chirped.

Jay turned with a smile on her face upon hearing his voice but froze when she finally took in his appearance.

“...what are you wearing?” Jay asked incredulously.

Eiji turned fully so he could look her in the eyes. She was wearing a simple purple tank top with a white cardigan and faded jeans, while James was wearing a blue striped t-shirt with dinosaurs on it and a pair of jeans as well.

“What do you mean?” Eiji asked in confusion.

He knows that he didn’t look his best right now but he didn’t look like a complete slob, “Aren’t those shorts a little to short?” She asked. Eiji looked at Jay and immediately recognized that look on her face. It was the same face his mother gave him when she didn’t approve of something.

Eiji frowned.“I’m 19 I think i’m allowed to wear some shorts.”

He wasn’t trying to be rude but he was an adult. Jay shook her head a sheepish smile forming on her face “Yeah, no, sorry Eiji, your right, i don’t even know why I said that.” Eiji smiled and laughed lightly, he understood why, it was just something a mother would do.

“So where are you going? James and I are going to get some groceries for the week.” Jay said looking at Eiji curiously as the three of them walked down the hallway to the elevator.

“Actually i’m going grocery shopping as well.” Eiji said with a smile. “Oh really? That's great then the three of us can all go together, right James?” Jay replied looking down at the small boy. James gave a wide smile, “Yeah! I’m happy we get Eiji to go with us!” he exclaimed in delight. The two adults gave matching grins at the five year old boy.

It went by quickly walking to the store, it took them around seven minutes before they got there. The three walked down each isle together and got what they needed for the week before heading out to the counter to check out together. The adults took the heavier bags while little James took the lightest one he could find and walked back to their home.

As they took the elevator back up to their individual apartments Jay glanced at Eiji before leaning over so that James couldn’t hear, “Do you want to come over for dinner?” she whispered.

Eiji turned and looked at her before glancing at James. As much as Eiji loved the two of them tonight he just wanted to relax by himself. Eiji gave a apologetic smile,

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“I’m kind of tired so i think i’ll skip this time.” Eiji didn’t like turning them down, they were good to him but he just didn’t feel like hanging out tonight. Jay seemed to understand what he was saying and gave him a soft smile,"That's okay honey, I just wanted to ask to make sure. You have a nice night, okay?” Eiji smiled and nodded giving a soft ‘you too’ as he opened his door to his apartment.

Eiji took off his flip flops before trudging to his kitchen to put his groceries away. After he finished putting his groceries away, he cleaned and did laundry and anything else that needed to be done. After he finished cleaning up his home Eiji noticed how late it was. It was already dark out and Eiji hadn’t eaten yet.

So he decided to walk down to the restaurant that was down the way and grab something to eat instead of cooking for the night.

It was cold.

Too cold to wear short shorts, but he was almost there so it didn’t matter.

Once he got in the establishment he ordered and took a seat at the bar while he waited for his order.

“Aren't’ you a bit too young to be out at night like this?” a gruff voice from behind him said. Eiji turned around and saw the bartender looking at him. Eiji scowled, “I’m nineteen.” he replied. The bartender raised an eyebrow before looking him up and down. “Yeah…” the bartender muttered rolling his eyes before he walked down to the other end of the bar to serve customers.

Eiji pouted at his response. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t look his age. His thoughts about his looks were interrupted when the waitress came with his order. “Thanks!” Eiji said. The waitress smiled and nodded before turning and walking back into kitchen. With that Eiji walked out of the restaurant. When he got outside a cold gust of wind blew causing him to shiver.

He was about to turn in the direction of his home when he heard something weird. Eiji frowned and listened. “What is that?” He muttered to himself. It took him a second before he realized what it was. It was someone running. No,not just one person but multiple people. Eiji's eyes widened when realized what was happening.

Someone was being chased.


	4. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji meets someone new.

Eiji stood frozen.

Should he leave? Run? What is he supposed to do? Before he could make a decision a figure came dashing out of the alleyway next to the restaurant. Eiji gasped softly. It was dark and the lighting wasn’t the best but even he could tell it was a kid. The boy turned around panting heavily and froze when he see Eiji standing there.

For a moment the two just looked at each other.

Then he could hear more footsteps making their way closer to where they were and the boys eyes widen in fear. Eiji realizing the situation sprung into action. He quickly looked to see where he could hide the kid, noticing a table with a cloth on it. “Quick! Get under the table!” Eiji whisper yelled. The kid looked at him for a second before doing as he was told.

Eiji quickly threw his bag in front of the table hoping that it blocked people from seeing what was underneath and sat down with his food and pulled out his phone trying to make it look like he was busy. Right as he did this three figures came dashing out of the same alley the boy had just come from. He could tell that they were looking for the boy with the way that looked around frantically, cursing under their breath.

Eiji pretended not to notice them.

“Oi. Have you seen a kid come through here?” a voice said. Eiji looked up and one of the taller figures was standing a couple feet away from him. He couldn’t make out what he looked like because of how dark it was. Eiji paused before saying “Why? Is everything okay?”

The man shifted before replying. “Yeah that kid i’m talking about is my little brother and he ran away from home, and we’re trying to bring him back… have you seen him?”

Eiji nodded before pointing across the street towards another alleyway. “Yeah, I saw a figure run across the street over there. I couldn’t see what they looked like but they went that way.” Eiji replied.

One of the men behind the figure talking to Eiji muttered “Arthur, we better go.”

The figure or Arthur grunted before turning and running across the street into the alley with the other two. Eiji let out the breath he was holding. He grabbed the cloth and tugged it up so he could look underneath.

“I think we’re safe.” he said softly.

The boy crawled out and stretched. “God! Thanks for that.” He said turning and looking up at Eiji. Now that Eiji was used to the dark he could make out what the kid looked like, he didn’t look any older than twelve.

“Names Skipper.” the kid said with a grin. Eiji smiled back, “My name is Eiji, nice to meet you Skipper.” shaking the boys hand. Eiji looked at him and then in the direction those guys went before looking back at Skip.

”Come to my place.” Eiji said.

He had a feeling that whatever those guys wanted from Skip wasn’t to bring him home. Skips eyes widened in shock. Before eyeing him up and down. Eiji blinked before he blushed “I’M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING! It’s just… I’m afraid that those guys might find you and hurt you.” Eiji muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Skip smiled before nodding. With that the two headed back as quickly as they could.

* * *

Once they got into Eiji's home he turned to Skip “Follow me to the bathroom.” Before walking in that direction. Eiji opened the door to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and put it on the counter.

“I’m going to get some clothes for you to change into. Put you clothes on the counter after you get done so I can wash them.” Eiji said looking at Skip. He nodded in response and went to turn on the shower.

Eiji walked out closing the door as he went. Then headed to his room looking to see if he had some spare clothes. Finding an over sized shirt and a pair of sweats that were to small for him, he headed back to the bathroom to give them to Skip. Gently knocking Eiji quietly announced that he was coming in. Eiji quickly placed the clothes down and grabbed Skips dirty clothes before heading to the laundry room.

Eiji was in the kitchen when Skip came out of the bathroom.

Eiji looked up and smiled. “I have dinner ready. You can have whatever you please.” Skip grinned and walked over to the food and filled his plate up before following Eiji to the living room and sitting down.

There was a moment of silence as the two ate when Skip interrupted it, “Thanks you know for back there.” he said softly not looking at Eiji.

Eiji blinked, looking at Skip before smiling. “Of course.”

“Why?” Skip asked suddenly.

Eiji gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?” Skip frowned,”Why did you help me. I mean you saw me running from them and you knew they were lying. Why would you help me?” Eiji sat down his fork and turned to look Skip in the eyes “You were in trouble. I wasn’t going to just sit there and do nothing.” Skips frown deepened.

“It was dangerous.”

Eiji sighed before gently placing his hand on Skips shoulder and squeezing it. “I know, but you were scared and i couldn’t sit there and watch you get hurt.” Eiji replied. “Besides it was dark and i doubt those guys even saw what i looked like so i should be okay.” Eiji said giving Skip a reassuring smile.

Skip nodded. They turned back to their meals and continued eating. Eiji stopped mid chew before swallowing and looking at Skip.

“Who’s Arthur?” he asked curiously.

Skip froze.

Turning slowly, Skip swallowed and asked “How do you know that name?” Eiji paused and gave a confused look “Well, one of those men called the guy talking to me that. Do you know him?” Skip scowled.

“Yeah. I do.” and then looked down and muttered softly to himself, “Ash isn’t going to be happy about this.”

Eiji looked at Skip in confusion.

Ash? Who's Ash?

Eiji wanted to ask but had a feeling that Skip wouldn’t appreciate him prying so he decide to stay silent. Skip looked up suddenly, a firm look in his eyes as he looked at Eiji. This caused Eiji to straighten his back, Skip was going to say something important.

“Listen, Eiji if you ever meet that guy promise me you’ll run away or tell me or call the police okay? That guy is dangerous and he's heard your voice and might be able to recognize you. I need you to promise me you’ll be safe okay? Don’t walk by yourself anymore alright?” Skip said seriously. Eiji nodded. He didn’t know what Arthur did to cause this reaction but he had a feeling that he should listen to Skip. “Okay I promise i’ll be more safe from now on.”

Once he heard that Skip slumped in his eat. “Good. You seem like a nice person Eiji, I would hate for something to happen to you.” Skip said giving Eiji a worried look. Eiji glanced down and looked at his food.

“So, what do you like to do in your free time?” Eiji asked. He needed to break the tension that had built up. Skips face immediately lit up as launched into the conversation.

An hour later and they were both ready to head to bed. Eiji guides Skip to his room and turns to him. “You take the bed i’ll take the couch.” Skip went to open his mouth, probably to argue but Eiji beat him to it, “Your my guest. You take the bed okay?” He said, smiling softly down at the boy.

Skip sighed and relented. He walked over to Eiji's bed and crawled under the covers. Eiji gave him another smile before walking back to his bedroom door.

“Oh, and if you need anything feel free to come and get me okay?” Smiling one last time at Skip before closing the door gently and going to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did well portraying Skip!


	5. The Lynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji meets the famous Lynx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my bullshit.

It had been two weeks since Eiji had met Skipper.

The two of them unsurprisingly got along well. The younger boy visited Eiji almost everyday in those following weeks. Eiji wasn’t the only one who got along well with Skip. James it seemed, had taken a liking to him as well. When ever Skip came over they normally piled into Jay’s place, and while the adults cooked, Skipper and James played together.

Eiji couldn’t help but see the boy like a little brother. It was in those two weeks that Eiji began to learn about that ‘Ash’ person that Skip had talked about the night that they met. Eiji could tell by the way Skips eyes lit up and the way he talked about the mysterious boy that he looked up to him and admired him. The more Eiji heard about Ash the more he wanted to meet him.

Finally one day Eiji had managed to bring himself to ask Skip if he could meet the so adored Ash.They were hanging out at Eijis place on a Friday watching TV together on the couch.

Eiji sighed softly. He was nervous.

He wanted to meet Skips friends but he was afraid that he might reject his offer in fear of putting him in danger. Eiji fidgeted slightly with his hands before taking his attention away from the TV and turning it towards Skip.

“Hey Skip?” Eiji asked.

Skip turned his head to look at him. Blinking up at him Skip tilted his head in question. Eiji took in a deep breathe and was about to answer when Skip interrupted him. “

Oh yeah! Eiji do you want to hang out tomorrow?” Skip asked excitedly.

“I’ve been wanting to introduce you to Ash but he’s been busy and tomorrow we're all meeting up and hanging out. Do you want to come?” Eiji stared at Skip with his mouth open. Looks like he didn’t have to ask after all.

“Actually I was planning to ask you if I could meet him.” Eiji responded. Skip grinned. “That's great! I’m so excited for you to meet Ash! He’s so cool!” Skip exclaimed. Eiji gave a soft smile in response to the boys excited talking. Eiji wouldn’t lie he was excited to meet Ash as well.

* * *

 

The next day Eiji got up early so that he could get everything done before he met up with Skipper later. First thing he did was go take a shower and brush his teeth. After he towel dried his hair he went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. He had some toast with eggs sunny side up and a glass of chocolate milk.

Then he put his dishes in the dishwasher and went to straighten up the living room. As Eiji walked into his room to put his shoes away, he noticed that a book was on his side table.

‘Oh right’ Eiji thought. ‘I have to return the book Jay gave me.’

Jay had a serious love for books and always recommended Eiji things that he might like to read in his spare time. The book was called _To Kill a Mockingbird_. It was one of Jay's favorite books and she had insisted that he read it.

Jay had been right of course.

The book was amazing.

He loved how the book managed to be funny but also deal with sensitive topics such as racism and rape.

Eiji grabbed the book, deciding that he should return it now while he was thinking about it. But first he needed to pick out what to wear. He decided on a slightly over sized blue sweater with faded skinny jeans matched with some black boat shoes. With that he grabbed the book, his keys and his wallet and made his way out the door next door to Jays place.

He knocked on the door a few times before Jay opened it.

“Eiji!” Jay exclaimed. A bright smile forming on her face. “What are you doing here?” She asked. Eiji smile before handing her the book he had borrowed. Jay blinked at Eiji's outstretched arm. Before she let out a small ‘oh’ and taking the book out of his hand. “Thank you! So? Did you like it??” She asked excitedly. Eiji smiled in amusement at the small women. “Yeah I did actually it was a great read.” Jay grinned before opening up the door wider so that Eiji could make his way inside.

James was playing with Lego's in the middle of the living room when he walked in. The young boy looked up and broke out in a toothy grin. “Eiji!” he squealed, before running up and giving Eiji a big hug. Eiji smiled down at the boy, bending down so that he could return the hug.

“I’m so happy your here! Won’t you come play with me?” James asked excitedly, tugging on Eiji’s shirt. “Sure. I’ll play with you James!” Eiji said matching James’s excitement. The little boy drug Eiji over to his Lego's and sat down in front of them and looked at Eiji.

“I’m building a safe house and I need your help.” The little boy said. A serious glint in his eyes. “We have to make it good to protect them from the Sheiks.” James said, as a continued to to build. Eiji nodded. Forcing himself to look serious. “I understand. We’ll build the best safe house and protect the innocents from the evil Sheiks.” Eiji said as seriously as he could.

Eiji could hear Jay giggling in the background. He looked back at her and smiled. “I made some cheesecake when I got up this morning and it should be ready soon okay?” Jay said as she walked down the hallway. “Is it okay if you watch James? I haven't showered today.” Jay called. “Yeah. That's fine. I don’t mind.” Eiji called back as he started stacking up the Lego's. Jay came back down the hallway looking at the two with a towel and clothes in her hands. “Okay! Thanks, i'll try and be quick.” She said smiling, before she disappeared into the bathroom.

About 10 mins later Jay made her way out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. Eiji could hear her open up the fridge and grabbing something and putting it on the counter before closing the door. He took a glance over his shoulder and noticed a container sitting on the counter. Jay saw him looking and smiled. “Come and get it! It's ready!” She yelled, turning around and grabbing three plates and forks for all of them to eat with.

James let out an excited yell before getting up and running towards the kitchen.

Eiji put down the Lego he was holding and made his way towards the kitchen. Once he got in there Jay handed him a plate and a fork, then lead them to the living room couch where they all sat down and began eating.

”So Eiji, what do you have planned for today?” Jay asked, as she ate her cake. Eiji swallowed his food before answering. “I’m hanging out with Skip today.” The red head nodded and smiled. “That’s great! Well if you remember send him over so i can give him a piece of the cheesecake I made.” Eiji nodded in response, assuring Jay that he would tell Skip.

After that Eiji helped Jay clean up the kitchen and James clean up his Lego's. Then Eiji said his final goodbyes and headed back over to his place since Skip would be coming over to get him soon. A few minutes after Eiji had gotten back into his place there was a knock at the door. Eiji smiled and grabbed his things before making his way to open the door. When he opened it, Skip was standing there. Skip grinned up at Eiji when he saw him. “Hey! You ready to go?” Skip asked. Eiji gave a nod, closing and locking his door behind him.

The walk to the bar was longer than the one to the grocery store. By the time they had got to the establishment it was starting to get dark out. Skip lead Eiji down the stairs and turned to him.

“Stick close to me okay?” Skip said seriously, looking at Eiji with a firm look on his face.

“Okay?” Eiji said confused.

He didn’t know why he would need to stick close to Skip. He was an adult, he could take care of himself. With that Skip turned around and opened the door. As soon as Eiji walked into the place, he could understand why he told him to stay close.

The people there were… intimidating, to say the least. They were all big and had visible knives and guns on them.

Eiji gulped nervously. Maybe meeting Ash in a bar wasn’t the best idea. Unfortunately he was already here and couldn’t back out now.

“Eiji! Come here.” He heard Skip say. Eiji eyes immediately went to where he heard the voice and found Skip standing next to a guy at the bar. Eiji inhaled sharply when he took in the appearance of the guy.

He was beautiful. Bright blonde hair that caressed his neck, gorgeous jade and milky white skin.

‘That has be Ash’ Eiji thought as gaped at the man.

Eiji awkwardly made his way towards Skip and the guy he assumed was Ash. Skip grinned at Eiji before gesturing at the beautiful man.

“Eiji, this is Ash Lynx. Ash this is Eiji Okumura. You remember right? I told you about how he saved me from Arthur.” Skip said turning his head to look up at Ash. Ash took a sip from the bottle he was holding. Jade orbs eyeing him up and down. Eiji couldn’t help but flush under his gaze. Ash seemed to notice and smirked.

“Yeah, I remember. Thanks for helping Skip.” Ash replied. Eiji fidgeted, his gaze was intense. “Uh, Y-yeah! No problem!” Eiji stuttered nervously. Ash's smirk widened at Eijis stuttering. Without saying anything more the blonde turned back around to the bartender, resuming his conversation with him.

Skip walked back up to Eiji, a teasing smile on his face. “You good?” He questioned. Eiji face light up again.”I’m fine!” Eiji replied hastily. “Don’t worry. He has that effect on people. Ash can be kind of intimidating.” Skip replied.

Eiji blinked. Intimidating? No, Eiji wasn’t scared of Ash. It was just… the guy was really cute and Eiji was really gay and couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Skip just laughed at Eiji's silence before telling him that he was going to get him a drink. Eiji watched the boy walk back over to the bar to get the drinks and his eyes shifted over to Ash.

Ash was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a green shirt with white stripes and a pair of ripped skinny jeans paired with some red sneakers. As Eiji checked out Ash's outfit he noticed that there was a gun tucked in the green shirt.

Eiji gulped. He had never seen a gun before. In Japan guns were banned so this was his first time seeing one in real life.

Without thinking Eiji blurted out “Is that gun real?” Ash turned eyes widening the slightest bit, before going back to a neutral expression. Ash raised an eyebrow before answering. “Yes.” he said simply looking at Eiji.

Eiji flushed. Of course it was real! Why did he even bother asking? He looked back up at Ash and blurted “Can I hold it?”

At that everything in the bar seemed to freeze.

Eiji looked around in confusion at looks of surprise and horror on peoples faces. Eiji noticed Skip gaping at him, with his eyes wide. What was the big deal? He was curious! He’s never held a gun before.

Before anyone could do anything Ash was moving towards him “Sure” he said reaching behind him and taking out his gun before handing it over towards Eiji.

Eiji couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face. He took the gun from Ash’s hands carefully. “Oh wow! Its really heavy..” He whispered softly. Eiji glanced up at Ash and saw him watching him with an amused look on his face. Eiji gave a smile and held out the gun towards Ash

“Thank you for letting me hold it.” Eiji said softly, smiling up at Ash.

Ash took the gun and put it back where it was before. “Have you ever killed someone?” Eiji blurted out without thinking. Ash turned back around to look at him.

Ash's eyes flickered with what Eiji thought was sadness before hardening again. ‘Yes, I have.” stated. Eiji nodded smiling sadly “I see.”

Ash didn’t respond and turned back towards the bar.

That was when Skip came running up to him with two drinks in his hand, eyes sparkling he said, “Wow! Eiji, I didn’t know you had it in you!” Skip grinned before jerking his head towards a table that was empty. Eiji followed Skip towards the table.

“What do you mean? It's not that big of a deal.” Eiji shrugged. Skip passed Eiji's drink over to him before answering.

“The last time someone tried to touch Ash's gun he got his finger blown off.”

Eiji's eyes bugged and inhaled sharply.

“I wish you would have told me this earlier!” Eiji exclaimed.”

Skip grinned and took a drink.”Oh your fine! He seems to like you. I mean he's never voluntarily let someone touch his gun before.” Skip replied before taking another sip of his drink.

Eiji brought his drink up to his mouth eyes on Ash “Is he really that scary? I don’t see it.” he muttered to himself before taking a sip.

Eiji spat out his drink as soon as it hit his tongue.

“THAT'S ALCOHOL!” Eiji yelped. Giving Skip a look that said ‘are you crazy?’.

Skip gave Eiji a confused look. “It's just rum coke…” He replied before sipping on his drink once more.

* * *

 

Eiji was drunk.

Like REALLY drunk. So drunk that he couldn’t stop staring at the cute blonde playing pool. It had been a couple hours now and Eiji even in his drunken state knew that he had a few to many. But that wasn’t going to stop him from flirting with angel across the room. Eiji downed his seventh drink and slammed it down on the table.

”I’m going to go flirt with Ash.” Eiji slurred. Skip who was had stopped drinking once he realized that he would have to walk an intoxicated Eiji home turned quickly to look at Eiji.

“Eiji NO!” Skip said yelled.

Eiji ignored him and stumbled over towards Ash. It was like he had eyes on the back of his head because as soon as Eiji made it over to Ash the boy was turning around. Ash gave Eiji a once over before asking him what he wanted.

Eiji stared. How could someone be so pretty?

Since Eiji was drunk as hell that meant he had no filter at so it was no surprise to anyone when he slurred, “You pretty.” Eiji swayed back and forth drunkenly watching Ash's expression. The blonde blinked before letting out a snort.

“Are you drunk?” The angel questioned. Eiji stumbled slightly and the blonde haired angel reached out to steady him.”Come on. I’m taking you home.” Ash said. He grabbed Eiji's arm and started guiding him towards the exit. ‘How nice’ Eiji thought as Ash lead him outside. Before the door closed it was opened again. Skip had followed him out.

“Boss!” Skip exclaimed.

Ash turned around to look at the boy. “Its okay boss. I can take Eiji home.” Skip said. Ash frowned and shook his head. “No, you head home. Eiji here is drunk and i doubt you would be able to carry him home.” It was hard to process what the two of them were saying.

Was Ash taking him home?

“Its okay Skip.” Eiji slurred. “Go home it's not safe out at night.” Skip frowned at Eiji and went to respond but was stopped by the look Ash was giving him. “Okay. Call me tomorrow when you get up okay Eiji? Don’t forget!” Skip called as he walked away.

Ash turned back towards Eiji and grabbed his arm placing it around his shoulder, then wrapping his arm around Eiji's waist so that Eiji wouldn't fall over. ‘Oh. His hand is warm.’ He thought drunkenly.

It took them a lot longer than it should have to get them home. Eventually Eiji was able to help Ash find his apartment and take him inside. Eiji told him the directions to his room and the two headed in that way.

Ash helped Eiji into bed.

“I’m sorry” Eiji muttered in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for making you take me home and for having you lug me home too,” Eiji said burying his head under his covers.

Ash watched the boy. “Its fine. I didn’t mind.” Ash replied nonchalantly. Eiji took a peak to examine Ashs expression and if Eiji was seeing right he looked a bit embarrassed.

“I made you uncomfortable.” Eiji blurted.

Ash's head snapped towards Eiji's direction.

“What?” Eiji sighed and sat up in bed. “When you were helping me home you were tense.” Eiji said picking at the blankets. Ash blinked at him. Ash didn’t expect him to notice. “It’s not a problem.” Ash muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry for also embarrassing you earlier.” Eiji said.”What?” Ash said giving Eiji a confused look.

Eiji flushed.”For back at the bar? You know, when I called you p-pretty.” he stuttered. “That didn’t embarrass me.” Ash replied.They sat there quietly for a moment before Ash turned to leave.

Oh no he's leaving! He wanted to talk to Ash more!

“Can I see you again?” Eiji blurted out in panic. Ash froze.

“It's just,” Eiji started. “I-I think your really nice and I wanted a chance to get you know you better? I mean if-if you wanted too…” he trailed off nervously. Ash turned to look at his expression. Before sticking his hand out.

”E-eh?” Eiji said confused. “Your phone. Hand it over.” Ash said. Eiji's eyes widened. He quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled it out before handing it over to Ash. He watched as the blonde typed something into his phone before handing it back to him. Eiji took it back and looked at it. There was a new contact with Ash's name.

Eiji looked up in surprise. Honestly, Eiji didn’t think that Ash would hand his phone number out so easily.

Eiji smiled brightly up at Ash. “Thanks!”

Ash's eyes widened and he could feel his face flush at the honest look that Eiji was giving him. “Y-yeah don’t mention it.” He stuttered.

He shook his head before smirking at Eiji. “You should go to bed and drink some water or your going to be in for a rude awakening.”

Eiji nodded. “Thanks again.” Eiji replied giving the boy a soft smile.

Ash waved before closing the door to Eiji's room and walking out of his apartment. With that Eiji placed his phone on its charge, changed and went to bed thinking about how he had just gained a new friend.


	6. Meeting a Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji meets someone rather interesting.

The next day Eiji woke up with a pounding headache. He immediately reached for the draw next to his bed and grabbed the pills from inside and grabbed the water bottle that sat next to it. 

Eiji gulped down the water before putting the cap back on and looking at the water bottle. ‘I didn’t put this here last night…’ Eiji thought to himself. 

Eiji's eyes widened. ‘OH MY GOD’ That's when he remembered everything that happened the night before. 

'Ash must have put this here for me after I passed out!’ Eiji flushed while looking at the water bottle. 

“God, the way I acted yesterday was so embarrassing! There's no way Ash is going to want to talk to me after yesterday!” Eiji cried while burying his face into his hands.It was in that moment that the doorbell rang. Eiji let out a low groan before getting onto his feet and trudging his way towards the door. When he answered it was Jay standing there looking at Eiji. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in his physical state before ushering him inside and forcing him to take a seat.

”What happened to you!? You look like death, baby!” Jay exclaimed in worry as she rushed to the washroom and grabbed a towel and wetting it before coming over to Eiji to wipe his face. Eiji sighed as Jay went about grabbing his things and muttering to herself. Eiji groaned and tried to get up so he could get his things by himself but Jay grabbed him and threw him into the bathroom and demanded he take a shower. 

“Hurry! We have work today or did you forget!?” Eiji could her hear yell outside the door. 

“Fuck.” EIji hissed. 

He completely forgot about that. Eiji didn’t normally work on weekends but someone had a wedding to attend so Eiji volunteered to cover for them. Eiji cleaned himself as quickly as possible, dried his hair and brushed his teeth before putting on the clothes that Jay sat on the counter for him before running out of the bathroom grabbing Jays hand and dashing out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. 

“God!” Jay gasped as the elevator doors closed. 

“What happened to you? Your normally ready by the time I pick you up. Did you come home late last night?” Jay questioned. Eiji sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly. As he went to answer, his phone suddenly dinged, signaling to Eiji that he had gotten a text. Eiji quickly opened his phone to see who had texted him. Eiji blinked slowly as his brain tried to make sense of the text in front of him. 

“Who's Ash?” Jay asked. 

That snapped Eiji out of his trance and hid his phone from the older woman. “N-nobody.” Eiji stuttered in response. Jays eyes widened. ‘Aw shit.’ Eiji thought as a grin formed on her face. 

“IS IT A BOY!?” Jay exclaimed. 

Next thing Eiji knew Jay had launched herself at him and yanked his phone out of his hand before looking at the text. “From Ash: Had a nice time last night, I hope the next time we meet you won’t get blackout drunk ;)” Jay read the text as Eiji desperately tried to get his phone back. Jay finally managed to shove Eiji back before looking at him, her eyes shining in excitement. 

“WHO'S ASH? WHERE DID YOU MEET HIM? HOW DID YOU MEET HIM? EIJI! EIJI HE SENT YOU A WINKY FACE! **EIJI**.  _ **A WINKY FACE.** ”  _ Jay screeched as she darted out of the elevator and through the front door of their apartment building. At this point Eiji had stopped trying to get his phone back and decided to let the woman get it out of her system before he bothered answering questions. He watched the woman squeal and jump around in excitement. 

Eiji sighed. “Jay are you good?” He questioned watching the red head. 

She turned with a huge smile on her face before handing Eiji his phone back and then looking at him expectantly. Eiji sighed once more before answering her questions. “Ash is a friend of Skips that I met last night when we hung out. The text you just read was referencing the fact that I drank to much and he had to take me home last night.” 

Jays eyes widened. 

She went to open her mouth but Eiji interrupted her before she could continue. “No, nothing happened. And Yes he's cute and I MIGHT like him.” Eiji muttered the last part of his sentence looking down in embarrassment. Jay let out a happy laugh and wrapped her arms around Eiji. “Oh honey! I’m so happy for you!” She said as she ruffled his hair affectionately. 

Eiji scowled at that but couldn’t help the excited laugh that escaped him. ‘Yeah,’ Eiji thought to himself he was pretty excited too. After they finished that conversation, Eiji sent a text back saying “I’m sorry again about that and thank you so much for taking me home. I hope i will get to see you again soon :)” then quickly made their way to work and got ready before Mr.Tubs noticed. 

Something strange has been happening this last week. 

Eiji has noticed a young woman has come the restaurant every single day but with a different man each time. The weird thing was how…  _ young _ the girl looked. She was no older than sixteen and her company were, well, twice as old as she was. Every single one of them were old and flirted with the young girl despite the fact that she was clearly underage. 

Eiji couldn't’ let that stand of course. 

So every chance he got he somehow managed to embarrass the men so that they were forced to leave early. From ‘accidentally’ spilling soup on them to stealing something of theirs so that they would have no choice but go and look for it. The girl also seemed to notice what Eiji was doing but made no move to stop him. 

“Eiji!” his boss called out,”You’ll be serving table 8 today.” Nodding in the direction of said table. And when Eiji looked in that direction, of course it was occupied by the woman and some strange man. 

Great. 

Eiji sighed and made his way over to take their orders. “Hello! My names Eiji and i will be your server today! What can i get you to drink today?” Eiji said as sunnily as he could manage. The woman turned to look at him and said “We’d like to have a taste of your finest wine.” 

Eiji froze. 

Oh. 

Not a girl. 

The GUY that had just ordered turned to Eiji with a raised eyebrow, clearly wondering why he was still standing their. Eiji stuttered out a quick ‘yessir’ before basically dashing towards the kitchen. "Fuck” Eiji whispered under his breath. He quickly got the wine and brought it back to the two gentlemen and sat it down and began to pour. 

“You know,” The long haired guys companion started, “When i first met you i thought you were a woman.” He said eyeing the guy across from him hungrily. 

‘Oh’ Eiji thought. 

As he put the cap back on the wine he took a glance at the long haired boy to see his reaction. The guy was smiling but it was a smile that Eiji could see as a promise of death. The guy let out a fake laugh, before turning to Eiji again. “We’re ready to order.” Eiji fumbled with his note pad and pen and scribbled down their orders and quickly walking back to hand the order to the kitchen people so that they could prepare it. 

While he waited for the order Eiji thought back to the long haired boy and his obvious discomfort. ‘What can i do?’ Eiji thought. ‘I have to help him somehow.’ But the question was how?  

The food was done, which meant Eiji had to go out there with no plan to help the guy. As Eiji was walking towards the table with their orders he was still thinking about what he could do. Before Eiji new it his foot caught on the back of one of the other tables and the food went flying into the air and landing right on top of the long haired guys companion. 

“FUCK!” The old man shouted. Standing up and trying in vain to save his clearly expensive clothes. 

Eiji laid on the floor dumbfounded. ‘Well, at least i don’t have to come up with a plan anymore!” 

Eiji quickly stood up and ran over profusely apologizing to the old man. However the man just screamed some ungentlemanly slurs at Eiji and stormed out of the restaurant. Eiji watched as the man ran away before hearing a cough. Eiji turned and saw the long haired man still sitting there. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry sir! Here the restroom is this way! And don’t worry about the bill and your food we’ll cover it and give you something to go!” Eiji heard Mr.Tubs exclaim. As he guided the man towards the restroom. Mr.Tubs turned quickly as the man disappeared towards the restrooms. 

“Eiji!” He hissed “Come here!” Eiji quickly walked over towards his very mad boss. “What the hell happened out there boy?” Mr.Tubs demanded. Eiji gulped. “It was an accident, sir” Eiji whispered softly. “I had gotten distracted and tripped on one of the chairs. I’m sorry.” Eiji said bowing his head. He could hear Mr.Tubs sigh heavily. Eiji looked up to see him rubbing his nose. 

“Its fine. I get it. But, you need to apologize. He’s one of our most loyal customers and it would hurt us greatly if he decided to never come here again!” Mr.Tubs said seriously. Eiji nodded in response. His boss groaned before walking back out into the dinning room to police clean up. Eiji swallowed nervously as he made his way to the bathrooms. 

As he went to open the bathroom door, the man came out. Eiji stumbled back. The man raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. Eiji gulped and flushed slightly. “I’m sorry about earlier.” He said softly. “It was a complete accident. I hope you can forgive me.” He completed his apology with a bow. The guy stood there for a moment observing Eiji. 

“Was is really?” The man asked. 

Eiji straightened his posture. 

“I’m sorry?” Eiji asked in confusion. 

“Was is really an accident? I noticed what you’ve been doing this past week. Ruining my dates.” He said staring down his nose at Eiji. Eiji gulped nervously. He went to respond, to clear up the misunderstanding and explain himself, but before any of that could happen Eiji found himself pressed against the wall with the man pinning him there. 

“So, what is it that you want?” The man purred. Placing a finger under Eijis chin. WHAT. WHAT IS HAPPENING. Eiji internally screamed. 

“NO, No! I think there’s a misunderstanding here.” Eiji replied nervously, trying to push the man away from his personal space. The man stepped away, for a brief moment confusion flickered across his face. 

“What happened out there  _ really _ was an accident.” Eiji said. The man frowned. “What about all those other times throughout the week?” He asked. Eiji blushed. “Well, i noticed how uncomfortable you looked around them and i just wanted to help you.” Eiji replied while fiddling with his hands. 

Eiji looked up to see the man's reaction. His face was blank. Eiji watched as the man opened his mouth, 

“Oh.” is all he said. 

Eiji blinked as the man turned to leave. 

‘Wait. What?’ Eiji thought as he watched the man retreat. He pushed himself off the wall and quickly walked after the man. By the time Eiji had managed to catch up with him, he was by the doors. “What’s your name?” Eiji panted. God. He walks fast. The guy looked over his shoulder with an amused smirk. 

“My name is Lee Yut-Lung.” And with that he was out the door. 

 


	7. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji goes to school.

It has been a couple weeks since meeting Yut-Lung and in those few weeks Eiji has learned that Yut is a complete bitch. 

The long haired male somehow managed to invade his life entirely to the point that he (somehow) found out Eijis address and even broke into his apartment. Eiji has a feeling with the way, Yut-Lung acts that he doesn’t have many friends. 

(“I resent that! I have plenty of friends!” “Yeah? Like who? Your body guards don’t count, they’re paid to like you.” “RUDE.”) 

But it was nice having a new person to talk too. 

Also he and Ash have been talking. 

Alot. 

They started out texting before Eiji had gained the courage to call Ash. They had unfortunately be unable to meet since Eiji was busy with work and getting ready with school. Speaking of which today was actually his first day back and honestly? Eiji was so nervous. As he brushed his teeth he couldn’t help but worry about what today has in store for him. 

Eiji walked out of the bathroom and towards his closet, deciding to wear a plain white tank top with a pink shirt on top with some light washed jeans and sneakers. The good thing about his classes is that they are from 8 am-11:30 pm, so that he could work in the afternoon. Eiji walked out of his bedroom and was making his to his kitchen before he caught sight of an uninvited guest. 

Eiji scowled. ”How do you keep getting into my apartment?” He  yelled in frustration. 

Yut-Lung turned smirking while sipping on some tea he made in Eiji's kitchen. “Your locks are no match for my bodyguards, little kitten.” Yut replied. This has been going on for weeks. Eiji would wake up in the morning only to find Yut-Lung helping himself to whatever was in his kitchen. 

Eiji decided not to reply and went over to get some tea and make some toast. Yut stood and made his way into the kitchen and watched Eiji make his toast with a disgusted look on his face. 

“I can hear your disgust from over here.” Eiji said without looking at the long haired male. Yut-Lung flipped his long hair behind his shoulder. “I can’t believe you voluntarily put that shit into your body.” He said while looking at the toast in disdain. “I’m sorry that I, a poor commoner don’t have the quality food you oh so richly deserve, your highness.” Eiji replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 

Yut scowled at Eiji's tone. “Don’t be so pissy kitten, you know you enjoy my company.” Yut purred as walked up to Eiji and gently grasped his chin. 

Eiji gave him a dead look. “I have to go to school. Bye.” Before brushing past the long haired male. Yut pouted but followed after him. 

Eventually Eiji managed to shake off Yut-Lung and made it too school on time. He walked into his photography class and took a seat in the front near the board. As he pulled out his things, someone sat down next to him, Eiji took a glance to his side to see what they looked like and found himself face to face with a girl. She had bright bleach blonde hair and and dark skin. Her eyes were so dark they almost looked black. 

She gave Eiji a blinding smile. “Hi! Names Mariana. What's yours?” She asked. 

Eiji smiled and held out his hand for the girl to shake. “My name is Eiji. Nice to meet you.” The girl grinned and went to open her mouth again, but was interrupted by the teacher making her way in.

* * *

 

It may have been the first day of college but his teacher surely didn’t care as she gave them an assignment to do. His first assignment was to that pictures of their daily surroundings, the point was to give the teacher an idea of what type of person they were. Eiji sighed as he made his way out of the classroom. He wondered what he could do first to start off his assignment. 

While he was lost in his thoughts the girl from class made her way over to him and was walking beside him. She let out a cough so that Eiji knew that she was there. Eiji snapped his head toward her and flushed slightly in embarrassment. “So i was thinking you and i should head over to Chinatown. I know a good place with amazing food!” The dark skinned girl said. 

Eiji blinked. 

“Mariana, We’ve only had one class so far…” Eiji replied. The girl rolled her eyes. “I know that! I’m just saying AFTER we should totally get something to eat together! You in?” She said turning to look up at Eiji with hopeful eyes. 

Eiji hesitated. 

“Well, as long as it doesn’t take to long. I have work around 1 pm.” Eiji answered. The girl beamed. “No problem! I know the owner so it shouldn’t take us too long! Here give me your number so we can meet up after class.” Eiji took out his phone from his back pocket and gave it to her while also taking her phone and putting his name into her contacts. They handed their phones back to each other and both went their separate ways to their individual classes.

* * *

 

Eiji sighed as he walked out of the last class of the day. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed his phone to check to see if Mari had texted. It was only 11:30 am. That was more than enough time for Eiji to get something to eat and get to work. Eiji jerked his head up when he heard his name being called. Eiji watched in amusement as Mari ran up waving her arms enthusiastically. 

“HEY! Are you ready to get some grub?” She asked. Eiji gave a smile and a nod before the two of them headed out towards Chinatown. Chang Dai is the name of the restaurant that Mariana wanted to take Eiji too. The girl excitedly dragged him into the restaurant and sat him down in a both and opened the menu. “I’m ordering for you, and don’t worry you’ll love it!” Mari said before Eiji could even begin to think about what he wanted to order. 

A tall Chinese girl with short black hair made her way over to them. Mari looked up with a beaming smile. “Nadia Hi! Meet my friend Eiji, Eiji this is Nadia Wong she owns this place.” Mari said turning to look at Eiji. Eiji looked at the tall woman, who smiled softly. “It's nice to meet you Eiji.” She replied. Eiji smiled back and said the same. Mari quickly rattled off their order before turning to Eiji again. 

“I hope you like chicken! I got us the same thing so i hope you’ll enjoy it.” The girl said tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. Eiji smiled softly. “I’m sure it’ll be enjoyable. How was your classes today?” Eiji asked curiously. Mari’s eyes lit up and started rambling about how her day was and how much homework she was assigned on the first day in college. 

“It sucks! It's only the first day and we have shit to do?” the girl whined laying her head down on the table with a pout on her face. Her eyes shifted slight the side and enlarged. 

“SING!” The girl cried waving her arms frantically. Eiji raised an eyebrow. Turning around his landed on a short boy with dark hair. 

The boy looked in their direction and made his way over. He smirked at Mariana. “What?” The girl smiled before gesturing towards Eiji. The kids eyes slid over towards Eiji, eyes widening and face going a light shade of pink. 

Eiji blinked at his reaction. Was he feeling okay? 

He looked over at Mariana, thinking she might know why Sing was acting the way he was but all he found was her with a evil look on her face. “Sing,” the girl purred, wiggling her eyebrows up at the fourteen year old. “This is my good friend Eiji. He goes to the same college as me.” The girl said. Eiji looked up and smiled softly at the boy. “Hi Sing. Nice to meet you!” Eiji held out his hand for the boy to shake. He flushed slightly but grabbed his hand and shook it. “Uh yeah hi” he muttered not looking at Eiji. 

Eiji frowned. 

Sing quickly muttered that he had to go and disappeared out the door. Eiji turned to Mariana. “Is he okay? His face was red…” Eiji asked in concern. The girl giggled, twirling a hair around her finger she replied, “No, Sing just doesn’t know how to act when confronted with a cute face.” She said with a smirk. 

Eiji tilted his head. Does Sing like Mariana? 

Before Eiji could question her more, their food was brought out. Eiji looked down at the plate of food before looking at Mari. “It’s Hunan Kung Pao. It's really good so i figured you should try it.” The girl said when she noticed Eiji’s questioning stare. Eiji nodded and took a bite. He smiled at the taste, it was really good. The two ate their food before Mari went up to pay. 

“I’m the one who dragged you out here! Next time we can get coffee and i’ll let you pay for it.” She said when Eiji insisted he pay for at least half of the meal. With that the two started walking out of the restaurant only to run into someone. Eiji looked up and gasped as he took in the tall person's appearance. 

He had a purple Mohawk. 

Mari grinned “Hey Shorter.” Mari said looking at the male. Mari jerked a thumb towards Eiji, “This is Eiji. Eiji this is Shorter Wong, he’s Nadia’s little brother.” She said glancing back at Eiji. Eiji gave a small wave. 

Shorter grinned. “Eiji… Yeah i know who you are. Remember Ash? Him and I are friends.” Shorter said. Eiji’s eyes widened. Eiji was going to talk more but Mariana gently bumped him and remind him that he had work to go to. “Uh! Sorry i have work! It was nice meeting you.” He said before quickly walking out the door. Shorter turned around. “Come back sometime! I would love to get know you better!” Shorter yelled. Even though he was wearing sunglasses Eiji was sure that he was winking. 

He eventually made his way to work and Jay was there to greet him when he clocked in. “So, how was your first day of school?” Jay asked as the two walked back into the kitchen. 

“It was okay. I made a new friend. Her names Mariana.” Eiji replied as he adjusted his clothing and grabbed a pad and a pen to go and take orders. “Oh, that's great Eiji!” Jay said smiling happily up at the Asian boy. “As happy as i am to hear that Eiji’s first day in college was a success, we DO have a lot of customers and i would appreciate it if the two of you would go tend to them.” A voice behind the two chatting friends said. 

Eiji and Jay quickly turned around to face the man. “Sorry Mr.Tubs. We’ll get back to work.” The man smiled and gave a nod before heading back to his office. Jay turned and looked at Eji. “We’ll talk more about your first day later, okay?” Jay said. Eiji gave a nod. The two of them walked out of the kitchen and started taking orders.

* * *

 

It was around nine that the two friends found themselves walking home together. Eiji was telling Jay about his day when Jay noticed a figure standing around the entrance of their apartment building. Jay grabbed onto Eiji's arm and discreetly nodded in the direction of the figure. Eiji looked over and saw them. The two looked at each and slowly and cautiously made their way towards the entrance. As Eiji and Jay came upon the figure, Eiji decided to take a look at them. 

Brown met Green. Eiji blinked. 

“Ash?” Eiji blurted out without thinking. The boy in questioned took of his hood and smirked at the small male. “Hey.” Ash said. Jay looked between the two boys who were staring at each other. 

“IS THIS THE SAME ASH THAT TEXTED YOU THAT ONE TIME!?” Jay yelled. 

‘Uh oh.’ Eiji thought as he watched in horror as Jay rushed up to Ash. 

“HI! I’m Jay! I’m a friend of Eiji’s so you don’t have to worry about any competition and the boy is single and ready to mingle!” She said with a wink. 

“JAY NO!” Eiji exclaimed as he grabbed her and pushed her away from Ash. Said boy just watched with a amused expression. Finally Eiji managed to get the older woman to leave. 

(“Okay,okay i get it. I’ll leave you two alone, to have some  _ quality time _ together.”) 

Eiji turned back towards Ash and flushed slightly. “Sorry about that.” Eiji said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. The blonde gave a teasing smile and said, “You talk about me.” It was a statement not a question. Eijis blush deepened. “Well, we are friends so it's only natural that i talk about you.” Ash hummed, smile still on his face. 

Eiji pouted. “What are you doing here anyway? And so late as well.” Eiji asked as the two of them walked up the stairs towards Eiji's apartment. Ash shrugged. “I remembered that you said you’d be home late tonight so i came to make sure you got home safely. “ Ash said nonchalantly. Eiji flushed slightly. “O-oh well thank you. But you still shouldn't have come it’s dangerous out at this time of night.” Eiji scolded as he unlocked the door and walked into his apartment. 

Eiji told Ash to leave his shoes at the door and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some food and turned to look at Ash, who was looking around at Eijis apartment. “How does Japanese?” Eiji asked bringing out a pan and grabbing the ingredients to make the food. Ash raised an eyebrow and smiled “You sure i can trust you to make that without burning it? Remember last time?” Ash said giving Eiji a teasing grin. 

Eiji pouted. He was referencing the one time Eiji accidentally burned his dinner because he was so engrossed in the conversation he was having with Ash at the time. 

“We don’t mention that tragedy.” Eiji replied sternly. Ash snickered quietly behind his hand. 

The two made their way to the kitchen and started to cook. “I’m going to make you so many traditional Japanese dishes!” Eiji said in excitement. Ash raised an eyebrow and smiled at the smaller boys joy. Eiji turned, “Come help! Since you can’t trust me to cook by myself.” The ebony haired male said with a joking smile. Ash grinned and walked over to help Eiji prepare dinner. 

As they sat down on the couch, Ash inspected the food in front of him. “What’s this?” Ash asked pointing to a bowl. Eiji turned and when he realized what Ash was talking about he smiled. 

“That’s Natto! It’s my favorite food.” Eiji explained. Ash hummed. Taking a fork and grabbing some he placed it in his mouth. Ash’s face screwed up in disgust. Eiji raised an eyebrow as he watched the American struggle to swallow the food in his mouth. 

“Uh, You good?” Eiji asked in amusement, Ash swallowed audibly and turned towards the smiling male and scowled. “That was disgusting. I can’t believe you like that shit.” Ash said in disgust. Eiji snorted. “I wouldn't expect an American to understand fine dining.” Eiji said in a fake sophisticated accent. He’d been hanging around Yut so much that he was getting good at imitating the long haired male. 

Ash just glared at his teasing and begrudgingly ate the food on his plate. “You should learn to appreciate good food Ash Lynx!” Eiji scolded jokingly. Ash was quiet as he ate his food. 

“Aslan.” Ash said suddenly. Eiji blinked and made a questioning noise. “My real name is Aslan Jade  Callenreese.” Ash said softly. Eiji tilted his head to the side and looked at Ash. He looked sad. “Aslan means Dawn in Hebrew. And Jade because of my eyes.” He elaborated as he quietly chewed on his food. 

Eiji gave a soft smile. “I like it. It’s really pretty. Sounds nicer than Eiji Okumura.” Eiji joked trying to lighten up the mood. Ash gave a tiny smile. “I like your name too.” Ash said turning to look into Eiji’s eyes. Eiji smiled and flushed slightly. Eiji paused. “What’s your family like?” He asked. Ash looked shocked for a second before responding. “My mother left after I was born and My father, well he neglected my older brother and I so my brother was the one who took care of me.” Ash said a soft smile on his face at the mention of his brother. 

“He died while serving in the military.” Ash said looking away from Eiji. 

Eiji’s eyes widen. Oh. He felt horrible for asking now. Ash’s life up until this point was obviously a lot worse than Eiji could have Imagined. 

“I have a little sister.” Eiji said trying to change the subject. Ash looked back at him a confused look on his face. “Yeah she’s a couple years younger than me. She’s 13 and is in middle school right now.” Eiji said smiling at thought of his kid sister. 

“Her name is Koyuki. She’s really hyperactive and nosy. But has a good heart.” Ash smiled. “She sounds cute.” Eiji snorted and shook his head. “Yeah you should try living with her she’s a pig. Leaves her stuff all over the place.” Eiji said rolling his eyes. Ash laughed softly at his annoyance. 

Eiji sighed in relief. He was glad that he managed to get Ash’s mind off of his family. Eiji and Ash talked quietly about things in their life. Eiji told stories about his school life in Japan and Ash talked about his friends and how he met them. 

It was as Eiji was telling Ash about his sisters birthday that Eiji remembered something, he didn’t know when Ash’s birthday was. “Hey Ash, when is your birthday?” Eiji asked him. 

Ash blinked. “August 12.” 

Eiji leaned over into Ash. “WHAT!? Why didn’t you tell me!?” Eiji exclaimed. Ash shrugged. “I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Eiji frowned. He was tempted to pester him more about it but with the way he was acting, Ash probably wouldn’t appreciate it. 

Trying to think about what he could about he suddenly remembered something. “Oh right! Do you know someone named Shorter?” Eiji asked, suddenly remembering the event that happened earlier. Ash gave Eiji a funny look. “Yeah how do you know him?” Ash asked. “I met him earlier at Chang Dai. My new friend Mari took me there and we met him, his older sister and a boy named Sing.” Eiji told Ash. 

The blonde boy nodded. “Yeah. I know who your talking about.” Ash replied. Eiji looked at Ash before raising an eyebrow. “I wonder how Shorter knew who i was, such a mystery.” Eiji said looking at Ash. 

Ash flushed slightly. “I may have mentioned you to him.” Ash said not looking Eiji in the eye. Eiji smirked. “Oh really?” Ash glared. “Yeah, really.” Eiji nodded a smile coming onto his face. “Well i’m glad you talk about me to your friends.” Ash gave a nod and took a drink of his beverage. 

Eiji glanced at the time and saw how late it was. “Oh god. I have to go to sleep ! I have work and school tomorrow!” Eiji said as he stood quickly and rushed towards the kitchen with his and Ash’s plates. As Eiji was cleaning them, Ash came into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. “Well, i’ll be going then. I’ll text you later okay?” Ash said as turned and made his way towards the door. 

Eiji whipped around quickly. “What? No, your staying here for the night! It’s to late to go home by yourself.” Eiji said as he padded his way over to Ash. Ash gave him an incredulous look. “Eiji,” Ash started. But all Eiji did was frown and crossed his arms defiantly. “No, Your staying here tonight. End of Discussion.” And turned around and headed towards his room.

Ash looked at the door and then back at the hallway that Eiji disappeared into. Sighing in defeat Ash made his way towards Eiji’s room. Once in there he found the smaller boy rummaging through his clothes. Eiji turned and handed him a shirt and some sweats. 

“Here, this is for you to change into. Also your taking the bed.” Ash frowned down at the clothing. “I’ll take the couch, you have school and work tomorrow you need to be well rested.” Ash responded. Eiji turned now hold onto a tank top and some pj pants with bananas and fish on them. 

Eiji frowned. “Your my guest. I take the couch.” Eiji said stubbornly. 

Ash sighed and made his way over toward the bed and put the clothes on it. “How about we share the bed then?” Ash asked. Eiji looked at Ash with wide eyes. “I mean… If your okay with that?” Eiji said hesitantly. He knew that Ash was uncomfortable with people touching him and getting into his space, just based on the limited amount of info he has gotten from Skip and the limited in person interactions he has had with the blonde male. 

Ash rubbed his arms. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Ash said looking down. “I’m okay with it! I just… are you okay with it?” Eiji asked. Ash looked up a look of surprise on his face.  Ash nodded slowly. “Yeah, i’m okay with it.” Eiji smiled gently before walking over towards the bed. 

Ash went to the bathroom to change into is sleep clothes. He came out a minute later and Eiji was already in bed. Ash walked over to the left side of the bed and got underneath the covers. Eiji gave one last smile before turning off the lamp and lying down. Ash did the same. 

Eiji paused for a moment before whispering a good night. Ash doing the same.


	8. The snake and lynx

Eiji woke up slowly to the light streaming in from the window behind him. Eiji let out a sigh and tried to move, when he realized there was something, or someone laying on his chest. Eiji opened his eyes and was faced with Ash his head on his chest sleeping with his arms around Eiji’s waist.

Eiji gave a sleepy smile and reached over to pet Ash’s hair. His fingers gently twirled the silky blonde strands around his fingers. Ash let out a soft hum in his sleep and pulled himself closer to Eiji’s body. Eiji hummed softly and continued to pet Ash’s head. 

However this softness was oh so rudely interrupted. As Eiji was about to wake Ash up he heard footsteps quickly making their way towards his room. Before he could  blink the door was thrown up and there stood Lee Yut-Lung in all of his glory. The sound of the door slamming against the door jolted Ash and he quickly sat up and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Yut. 

Eiji let out a gasp. 

Oh no. 

Yut raised an eyebrow at the gun that was pointed at his face. “Well, well, well Eiji darling who is this?” Yut said giving Eiji a teasing grin. Ash growled and started to get up out of the bed to walk towards Yut, but Eiji got up quickly and stopped him. 

“Ash! No, its okay Ash! This is a friend of mine.” He said trying to calm the agitated blonde down. Ash glanced at Eiji and then looked at Yut who still had a smirk on his face. Ash scowled but lowered his gun. 

Eiji let out a relieved sigh. 

Eiji walked over to Yut-Lung and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Yut-Lung this is Ash. Ash this is Yut-Lung.” Eiji said pointing between the two boys. Ash narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything. Yut’s smirk just seemed to widen at Ash’s silence. 

Yut turned to Eiji, “So what is he doing in your  _ room  _ Eiji darling?” Yut asked as he wrapped his arms around Eiji’s neck. Eiji sighed and scratched his head. “Ash came over and stayed here later than we anticipated and i didn’t want him to walk home at such a late hour so i asked him to stay here for the night.” Eiji explained. 

Yut let a hum in response and laid his head on Eiji’s shoulder, looking up at the Japanese male through thick eyelashes. “Eiji, i’m hungry! Make me something, please my dove?” Yut-Lung whined, batting his eyes up at Eiji. Eiji rolled his eyes but relented. Eiji turned to look at Ash, who had been silent the entire time Eiji and Yut had been talking. 

Ash was standing there watching the two of them intently, or more like glaring daggers at Yut-Lung who ignored the death stares in favor of nuzzling into Eiji’s neck. EIji looked between Yut and Ash before realizing what was going on. “Yut, get off of me.” Eiji said grabbed on the back of Yut’s collar and tugging him off. Yut pouted and dramatically threw his hands over his eyes. “How cruel! Throwing me away like I am trash!” Yut-Lung cried. Eiji just rolled his eyes at the Chinese male’s theatrics and turned to Ash who was watching their interaction silently. 

Ash seemed to be zoned out his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. Eiji walked over and reached up and gently ran his thumb across the bunched up skin. At his touch Ash’s eyes refocused and looked down at the dark haired male in confusion. “You seem upset. Is everything okay?” Eiji asked softly.  Ash’s eyes widened before returning to normal and grabbing Eiji’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m okay just lost in thought.” Ash replied quietly. Eiji gave a nod before walking to the kitchen, with Ash still holding his hand. 

Eventually Eiji managed to get out of his apartment. Although there was no help from Ash or Yut-Lung who were at each others throats the entire time. Eiji had to throw Yut-Lung out because he kept on antagonizing Ash. 

When Eiji told Ash that he would be going to school the blonde male offered to walk him there. Eiji had flushed at the offer but eventually accepted when Ash made it clear that he didn’t mind walking Eiji to school. 

The walk had been filled with Ash questioning Eiji. Asking things like what his favorite color is, favorite song, did he like dogs or cats better, etc… Eiji had also tired to ask Ash some questions as well but the blonde would give a one word answer or deflect the question back to EIji. Eiji knows that the reason why Ash is so secretive is because he was part of a gang but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he didn’t get to learn more about Ash. 

Finally they arrived at school and Eiji turned to look at Ash. “I have to go now, I’ll see you later?” Eiji questioned. Ash nodded and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes, “Yeah, and if not, I’ll call you?” Ash’s said in question. Eiji nodded. “Yeah i wouldn’t mind if you called.” Eiji said looked down and flushing softly. Ash let out a cough, which caused Eiji to look up and see a soft pink hue grace Ash’s cheeks. EIji couldn’t help the smile that broke out his face. 

“Well, I’ll see you later, Bye!” Eiji called as he walked away. Ash waved before turning around and going back the way he came. Eiji sighed as he walked into the classroom and placed his bag down by his sat as he sat down. 

Eiji heard the sound of heals make their way down the hall and Mari appeared in the doorway with a wide smile. “EIJI, I’M HEREEE!” She called as she strutted up to the confused boy. The girl twirled before gracefully sitting in the seat next the Eiji and smiled. 

“SO! Who’s Ash?” The girl asked with a smirk. Eiji flushed and squirmed in his seat. Mari giggled. “Is he your boyfriend?” The girl asked in a teasing tone. Eiji shook his head. “Not my boyfriend. He’s a friend i made a couple weeks ago.”

The girl pouted at this. “OH POO! Seriously? Cause the way Shorter said that he knew who you were implied that this Ash talks about you!” She replied with a raised eyebrow. Eiji shrugged but he could feel the flush growing on his cheeks at the possibility that Ash talks about him. “I mean, we ARE friends, so it would make sense.” Eiji replied, laughing awkwardly.  The girl rolled her eyes and turned towards the teacher that had just walked in. 

After class ended Mari told Eiji to meet her in the same spot as yesterday as the two of them were going to head back to Chang Dai again for lunch. Eiji sighed as he walked towards Chang Dai with Mari at his side. He needed to do homework and get acquainted with his online classes as well. He’d have to do it later. The two friends got in and sat down, Eiji decided to order the same thing from yesterday. Mari was blabbering about one her friends that she made yesterday when he heard a voice call out to the two of them. 

Mari stopped her talking to look at who was talking to them and smiled. “Sing, Shorter!” She waved at the two males and waved them over. Eiji scooted over to make room for them to sit. Shorter sat next to Mari, which left the only place for Sing to sit is next to Eiji. Eiji smiled at the young boy as he sat next to him. Sing just gave a nod in acknowledgement. 

“So Eiji want to tell me how you know Ash?” Eiji heard a voice question. Eiji glanced over and saw Shorter looking at him expectantly. Mari nodded along. “Yeah, Eiji, tell us more about this Ash guy.” She said placing her head in her hands. Eiji noticed Sing shift to look at him and waited for him to speak. 

Eiji sighed. 

Looks like he had no choice. “Well I don’t know if Ash told you but I met him because of Skipper.” Eiji replied. Shorter nodded. Pushing up his sunglasses. “Yeah, Ash mentioned you helped Skip out awhile ago? You saved him from Arthur.” Eiji nodded and he saw Sing’s eyes widened in alarm. “You met Arthur?” The boy asked. Eiji turned to look at him and nodded. “Yes, don’t worry nothing happened and i don’t even think he saw my face. It was way to dark.” Eiji replied trying to sooth the other boys worry. 

Sing let out a relieved sigh and nodded his head. “So you met Ash through Skip? Where’d you meet him?” 

“At a bar. Skip wanted me to meet Ash so he invited me.” Shorter nodded and then smirked. “Oh yeah? What else?” By the way he was looking at Eiji, he definitely knew what happened the night Eiji and Ash met. Eiji flushed and looked at the table. “I got super drunk and Ash was forced to take me home.” 

Mari snorted. Sing raised an eyebrow and Shorters smirk widened. Eiji’s face went red. 

“Nothing happened! He put me in bed, gave me his number and left.  _ That’s it. _ ” Eiji said firmly. Mari pouted. “Aw man.” Eiji scowled and took a sip of his pop. 

“You left out the part where you walked up to Ash drunk as hell and told him in a bar full of people that he was pretty.” A voice said. Eiji’s face went entirely red as the other three burst into laughter. Eiji turned his head towards the person he ratted him out, and found Skip standing there with a smile on his face. 

“Skip!” Eiji cried happily. 

Skip grinned slid into the empty space next to Shorter. “Hey Eiji long time no see.” The young boy said. “Skip, I’m so glad to see you. Why haven’ you visited me?” Eiji asked curiously. The boy shrugged. “Been busy.” Skip said noncommittally. Eiji frowned at this but decided to not say anything. “Eiji, this is Skipper?” Mari asked leaning around Shorter to get a look at Skip.

“Nice to meet you Skip, i’m Mari, Eiji’s friend.” The girl said reaching a hand out towards Skip. Skip smiled at the girl and shook her hand as well. “I saw Shorter head into here and followed after.” The boy said when Eiji asked him what he was doing here. 

After seeing Skip the five talked about school, their like and dislikes and Sing seemed to be particularly interested in Eiji’s camera. Eiji had offered to show Sing more some time and the boys face lit up at this. Eiji left not long after that to go to work. Eiji walked home with Jay and he talked to her about meeting Skipper. 

“You have to bring him by! James misses him!” Jay told Eiji. In reply, Eiji promised to tell Skip this the next time he saw him. Eiji sighed as he closed the door behind him. It had been a long day and Eiji was ready to relax and get some work done. 

He took a quick shower and made some noodles to eat before sitting down in bed on his laptop to do some work for his online classes. As he was logging in his phone began to ring. It was Ibe-san. Eiji hadn’t talk to him in a few weeks. 

“Hello?” Eiji said as he picked up the phone. “Ei-chan! It’s so nice to hear your voice after so long.” Ibe said. Eiji smiled and let out a sheepish laugh. “Yeah, sorry about that Ibe-san. I’ve been busy with work and school.” Ibe let out a hum. “You just started college right? How is it? Made any friends besides Jay and Skipper.” 

Eiji had told Ibe about meeting Skipper but decided to leave out how they met knowing that the older male would only worry himself to death about Eiji’s safety. “Yeah. I met a girl named Mariana from one of my classes. And a boy named Ash.” Eiji told him. “How nice! I’m glad your doing well. Your parents and I were concerned when you left to go to America by yourself.” Ibe told Eiji. 

Eiji let out a sigh. “Yeah, can you tell them i’m doing fine? I tell them every time they call but i feel as thought that they don’t believe me.” Eiji said scratching his head. “Don’t worry Ei-chan i’ll try and make sure they don’t worry as much.” Ibe promised. After that the two talked about Eiji’s photography classes and about how Ibe was doing before they hung up so Eiji could get some work done.

Eiji finally got done with his online work around 12. Eiji stretched, deciding that it would be for the best to go to sleep. As he was getting under the cover his phone dinged, signaling that he had gotten a text. Eiji reached over and saw Ash’s name.  

Eiji smiled. 

He quickly opened the text message to read what it said. ‘Is it okay for me to come over tomorrow?’ Eiji inhaled sharply. ‘Yes,please! I would like to see you again.’ Eiji texted back. 

His phone dinged again. ‘Good. See you tomorrow goodnight.’ Eiji giggled before sending back a goodnight text of his own before falling to sleep.


	9. Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji meets an unfriendly face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm sorry this took so long, I've been very busy with school. Anyways, I'd like to warn you that this chapter has a rape attempt and i put where it begins and where it ends for those of you who would like to skip it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It's been two weeks since Eiji has started school. It was actually very enjoyable. Mariana has made it a habit to visit Eiji on the weekends, her and Jay get along quite well. Ash has come over multiple times during those weeks. And now has begun meeting Eiji at his work place to walk him and Jay home. 

Sometimes the American boy even stays over, which Eiji is grateful for, considering the last week has made him...uneasy. Eiji wasn’t sure if he was being paranoid or what because it felt like he was being  _ watched _ . 

From the moment he left his apartment to until he got into his apartment building it felt like someone was watching him, **_following him._ ** It has made him a little jumpy and of course everyone has noticed. 

Ash was the first to notice and it was also why he had been dropping by at night and staying over and walking him to school. Eiji didn’t want to tell him that he thought someone was stalking him because he seemed stressed out himself with the Arthur thing. 

J ay noticed Eiji’s unease and tried to assure him that nothing was going to happen when the two of them were together. Mariana, it seemed wasn’t as oblivious as he originally thought and seemed just as uneasy as Eiji. She constantly looked over her shoulder and was constantly scanning the area around her. She either kept her hands in her pockets or one hand on the inside of her purse where she had some pepper spray hidden. 

Shorter had made it a point to sit with Mari and Eiji at lunch and even he seemed tense. Eiji suspected that Mari had told Shorter about her uneasiness. 

It was a Saturday and thankfully Eiji didn’t have any work so that meant he could stay inside all day and away from prying eyes. It was noon when Eiji realized that he would have to leave to get some groceries. 

Eiji fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of his black hoodie. He wanted to call someone to walk with him but didn’t want to bother anybody. Eventually after a back and forth Eiji decided it would be safer to go now since it was daylight out, because if anything did happen then there would at least be witnesses. 

Eiji had made it safely to the market and was walking back when he heard a car coming up behind him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw a sleek black car pull up beside him. Slowly the window rolled down and Eiji was faced with a bald older man with a trimmed mustache. 

The older man smirked. 

“Hello Eiji Okumura.” He said. 

Eiji eyes widened, before he even could make a move, Eiji felt something sharp being jabbed into his neck. Eiji stumbled forward, vision blurring. The last thing Eiji saw was that same old man smiling down at him with hungry eyes.

* * *

 

“Ugh.” Eiji said as he woke up. 

His head was pounding. What the hell happened? Eiji slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a gorgeous room. Eiji sat up and looked around in confusion. Eiji’s eyes widened. He remembers now. That man and the pain in his neck. 

He was kidnapped. 

Eiji inhaled sharply, heart pounding. Eiji swung his feet over the side of the bed and was going to try and stand up when the door suddenly opened. The old man and two bodyguards walked in. Eiji shrunk back in fear. 

The man smirked, he was in a black rob. “I bet you are wondering why I have brought you here.” The man began. 

“I am Dino Golzine. And you are very close to one of my treasures. You know Ash, don’t you?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

Eiji inhaled sharply.

Who was this man to Ash? 

“He seems to have taken a liking to you, and i can see why.” He said as he walked forward and placed a hand on Eiji’s chin. Eiji let out a gasp and tried to back away but the man held firm. 

“You see that boy? I made him into the perfect heir. I gave him everything and he repays by going behind my back with that old bitch and thinks there won’t be consequences? He truly is foolish.” DIno growled tightening his grip on Eiji's chin. 

“That boy must learn what his defiance will do. Now because of him you will take his place.” He said before turning around and dropping his rob.

*BEGINS HERE*

 

Eiji’s heart stopped. He was naked. Why was he naked? Eiji’ eyes turned to the two bodyguards who stood there silently the entire time. ‘Please, please don’t let him hurt me!’ Eiji looked up at them with pleading eyes. 

They stared down at him with disinterest. 

Dino turned and gestured towards Eiji. “Tie him up for me. It’ll make things easier.” Dino told them as he lit a cigar. Eiji let out a loud scream as the two men grabbed him and started ripping his clothes off. 

“NO! NO PLEASE!” Eiji cried. This can’t be happening! What did he mean by taking Ash’s place!? Did he? To Ash? Eiji sobbed as he was forced down onto the bed and his wrists were forced up and they were tied to the banister. 

Eiji struggled in vain trying to get out of his restraints. In his panic he vaguely heard Dino tell his men to go about their day and closed the door. After he was done with Eiji, what would he do? Kill him? Sell him? 

Eiji cried harder. 

Eiji heard footsteps make their way over to him. Eiji looked up through tears at the cruel man. He smirked and lifted a finger to wipe a tear that fell down from Eiji’s eyes. 

“I’m going to break you, hurt you in the most horrible way possible so that Ash will have no choice but to come back to me to protect you.” He said as he got on top of Eiji. Eiji closed his eyes and tried to hold back the sobs that threaten to come out. 

He just hoped that after it was done he’d still be alive.

 *ENDS HERE*

* **RING RING***

Eiji’s eyes popped open. 

Dino turned looking at the phone and sighed. He got off of Eiji and walked over towards the phone and answered. Eiji watched as Dino listened to who ever was talking on the phone before he let out a hum and hung up the phone. 

“I’m sorry but we’re going to have to wait till later. I have business to attend too.” He said as he grabbed his robe and put it on. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Eiji can hear him telling his two guards to watch the door before the sound of footsteps made there way somewhere else. 

Eiji whimpered. 

Thank god. 

He has time to figure out how to get out. Eiji squirmed, trying to move his wrists to see if he could loosen them, but that only resulted in them becoming sore. There was no way to get out. 

He could scream all he wants but those guards weren’t going to help him. 

Eiji let out a defeated cry. 

That’s when he heard footsteps. 

He inhaled sharply. Was he done already!? He heard some commotion before it was silent. 

The door knob turns slowly. 

Eiji closed his eyes and waited for the man to walk through the door. 

“Eiji?” a voice whispered. Eiji opened his eyes. 

“Yut-Lung!” Eiji cried when he saw the Chinese male. 

The boy quickly made his way in with a tall man with brown hair. Yut rushed over and began untying the rope. “Are you okay? Did he-?” Yut-Lung cut himself off unable to ask the question. 

“No,” Eiji whispered with watery eyes. “He was going too but the phone rang and then he left, he didn’t get a chance.” Eiji said. Yut-Lung helped a shaky Eiji out of bed and handed him his clothes. 

“Blanca, are we still in the clear?” Yut-Lung asked the tall male. Blanca nodded. “Yes, we are fine but we must hurry, they won’t be able to distract him for long.” He informed Yut. Yut-Lung turned around to see that Eiji was dressed and walked up to him. “Are you ready?” He asked the boy softly. 

Eiji sniffled and wiped his eyes looking at Yut-Lung with determination. “Let’s go.” 

With that Yut took Eiji’s hand in his and made their way out of the room with Blanca in the lead. They made it out of there surprisingly easy. Blanca had to disarm and knock out some guards to get them out of there but no one was injured and for that Eiji was thankful. 

After they made it out they got into a small black car and took off. 

“I’m going to take you to my place for the time being.” Yut-Lung said after a moment of silence. Eiji shook his head. “No, take me home.” Yut turned ready to argue when he saw Eiji’s face. 

His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. His eyes were blank and devoid of emotion. His wrists were bruising from trying to break out from his confines. He was pale as a sheet. 

Yut-Lung gulped. 

“As you wish. But i will have Blanca watching you okay? I don’t trust that man to not try something again.” Eiji just nodded staring ahead blankly. They arrived at Eiji's apartment complex and Yut-Lung helped Eiji up the stairs and into his apartment with Blanca watching their back. 

As soon as they were through the door they were bombard with people. 

“EIJI!” Jay cried as she jumped up from the couch and rushed over to him. 

“Oh my god! What happened to you!?” Mari yelled as she made her way over. 

Ash and some of his gang were here as well. Shorter and Sing were also present. 

“Back off.” Yut-Lung growled. 

Everyone froze. 

Ash made a move to go towards Eiji, his eyes wide and concerned for the smaller boy. Yut-Lung saw him coming and stopped him with a look. Ash watched in stunned silence as the two males disappeared into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind them Ash turned to look at Blanca.

“What the hell happened to him!?” He growled. He was furious. Who the hell did this!? Blanca regarded him silently before taking off his hat and coat and placing them on the coat hanger next to him. 

“Dino.” was all that he said. 

Ash’s eyes widened. The rage disappearing and fear flashed in his eyes. “What the hell? How!? He was supposed to be in prison until his court date came!” Ash exclaimed. Blanca shook his head and looked in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Apparently he pulled some strings and got out. He doesn’t go to court until next week.” Blanca informed him. Ash growled and dragged his hand through his hair roughly. 

“I’m sorry who’s Dino? And why the hell did he come after Eiji?” Mari asked looking at Ash. Ash narrowed his eyes at her. “This isn’t any of you business.” he said coldly. 

“Uh, the hell it is! That boy is my FRIEND! He’s like a son to me! Now you tell me what the hell is going on before i  _ lose my shit! _ ” Jay hissed at Ash, getting right into his face. 

Everyone’s eyes widened no one has seen someone stand up to Ash like that before. Ash sighed. “He’s my adoptive father. He’s being charged with prostituting young boys at his club and human trafficking.” Ash said quietly. Jay’s eyes widened, “Oh my god? Honey did he?”Jay didn’t need to finish her sentence to know what that man had done to Ash.  

Ash stayed silent. 

“Oh sweet pea, I’m so sorry.” Jay said reaching a hand out towards Ash. Ash looked at her hand and hesitantly took hold of it. Alex, Bones and Kong looked at each other. They knew Ash hated Dino but they never knew why. To think that their leader was hurt so badly… Mari let out a soft sob. 

“Oh Eiji.” She said as she buried her face into her hands. 

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Skipper asked. 

No one answered. 

“That asshole! I hope they fucking sentence him to death!” Sing said suddenly. Shorter squeezed his shoulder. And looked at Ash who was staring at the ground. “Ash? You good?” Shorter said softly. Ash shook his head, lifting his head up a determined look in his eyes. 

“I have to make a call.” Then he turned and made his way back into Eiji’s room and closed the door behind them. “Um, Hey why don’t we make Eiji a nice dinner?” Jay said trying to lighten the mood. 

Mari sniffled. “Yeah, that would be nice, Eiji probably needs us right now we should be here for him.” She agreed. 

With that everyone made their way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Yut-Lung had run a nice warm bubble bath for Eiji.

Yut-Lung stared at the boy sitting in the tub. His eyes were closed but he could see the tears coming out. Yut-Lung grabbed the waste basket and placed it behind the tub. The movement startled Eiji causing him to turn around quickly and splash water all over the place. 

“It’s just me.” He said in an attempt comfort him. Eiji hiccuped. 

“I’m sorry.” Eiji whispered. Yut-Lung frowned. “I got caught and now everyone is worried about me,it’s all my fault.” Eiji whimpered. Yut-Lungs eyes widened. 

“Don’t say that! It’s not your fault.” He said harshly. Eiji looked up at him. He looked so helpless. Yut-Lung leaned forward on the waste basket and waited. 

“Can i hug you?” He asked calmly. Eiji hesitated before nodding allowing the long haired male to wrap his arms around him. Yut-Lung gently ran his hands through the boys hair. 

“No matter what you brain is telling you it's not your fault. I know it's hard to believe but you can trust me. I understand how you feel.” Yut-Lung whispered. Eiji pulled back to look at him. “Did someone?” Eiji asked looking at Yut with wide, concerned eyes. Yut-Lung nodded. “My brothers. They made me watch as they each raped my mother and then killed her. And then abused me for almost my entire life.” Yut-Lung said his face scrunching up in anger. 

Eiji’s eyes widened. He reached out and took Yut-Lungs hand in his own. “I’m so sorry.” Yut-Lung squeezed his hand. “It’s okay. Their dead. I… I killed them.” Yut said slowly watching Eiji’s reaction. Eiji looked down and nodded. “I see.” was all he said. 

“Do you think of me differently?” Yut-Lung asked. 

Eiji shook his head. “Do  _ you _ think of me differently? After what Dino almost did?” Eiji’s voice cracked on the man's name but held Yut-Lung’s gaze. 

“Never.” Yut responded. 

Eiji nodded and gave a weak smile. “Can i wash your hair?” Yut asked. Eiji looked down and shifted. “Can you?” Eiji whispered. Yut nodded and squirted some shampoo into his hand and began running his fingers through his hair.  They sat in silence for a moment before Eiji started talking 

“I keep thinking about what he said.” Eiji whispered. Yut-Lung looked at him curiously. “He said that i would have to take Ash’s place.” Yut-Lung didn’t respond. He’d known for awhile now. The news about what Dino Golzine was doing behind closed doors broke a month before Eiji came to America. 

“I don’t want to think about that man hurting Ash. I don’t want to think about how long or what other horrible things that guy has done to people.  _ But I can’t stop.”  _ Eiji whimpered. Yut-Lung stopped pouring out the conditioner and looked down at Eiji. “You won’t have to worry about it much longer. I’ve been keeping tabs on that man and he’ll pay for what he did to you.” Yut-Lung promised as he pushed his hands through Eiji’s hair.

“How do you know?” Eiji asked. “I had Blanca bug and set up secret cameras in every single room in that place.” Yut-Lung told him. Eiji turned to look at Yut. “So that means that you caught everything he did to me?” Eiji asked quietly. Yut-Lung nodded. 

“To tell you the truth i had known this was going to happy eventually after i found Ash in your bed that day.” Yut said. Eiji looked down and blushed. “I’m sorry. I should have told you. I didn’t think that they would let him out.” Yut-Lung confessed quietly. “Thank you. If you hadn’t come then…” Eiji didn’t want to finish that sentence. 

“How did you find me?” Eiji asked as Yut handed him a towel to dry off with. “Remember that charm i gave you? Its a tracking device.” Yut-Lung said. He picked up Eiji’s phone from the counter and showed him the NoriNori charm that Yut had gifted to him a few weeks before. 

“In normal circumstances i would be mad but i’m glad you did that.” Eiji said pulling a shirt over his head and putting on some pants. Yut-Lung shrugged. “We’re friends.” Eiji smiled. “Yeah, we are.” He said before wrapping his arms around Yut-Lung. 

After drying Eiji’s hair the duo made their way out of the bathroom and into the living room where everyone was waiting. 

J ay was the one who noticed them first. A wide smile spread across her face. “Eiji!” She yelled happily, quickly walking over to him. Eiji gave her gentle smile as she held out her arms for a hug. Eiji hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Jay squeezed him tightly. “I’m so happy to see that you are okay. When you didn’t come back last night i thought the worst.” She said. 

Eiji pulled back. “I’ve been missing for a day?” Eiji asked the older woman. 

“Yeah. Flipped shit when she couldn’t find you.” Mari said walking up to them. Jay flushed. “I wasn’t that bad.” Mari rolled her eyes 

“You threatened the police officer taking your report with a  _ spoon _ , Jay.” Jay scowled. “He was being an asshole!” Jay huffed before walking back into the kitchen to finish cooking. 

“She told him if he didn’t find you she would scoop out his eyes.” Mari giggled. Eiji looked at Jay in shock. He’d never seen the woman so angry, it was hard to imagine. 

“I’m glad your okay Eiji. When you didn’t answer your phone i knew something was wrong.” Mari said tears forming in her eyes. “Oh god, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be crying, I wasn’t the one kidnapped!” She laughed awkwardly wiping her tears away. EIji gave a soft look. It was nice to know that he had such caring friends. Eiji wrapped her into a hug. “Thank you.” he whispered. Mari squeezed him tightly before letting go. 

She instructed him to go sit in the living room before disappearing back into the kitchen. When Eiji walked out he saw Shorter, Sing and Skip sitting there. And three other faces he’s never seen before. The men noticed him staring and gave him a nervous smile. 

“I’m Alex.” Said the boy with brown hair. He gestured to the African American male and the boy with the long braid. “This is Kong and Bones.” The two males waved. Eiji gave a welcoming smile. 

“Eiji!” Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his legs. Eiji jolted, eyes widening in fright before he looked down and saw James. The boy was looking at him with big blue eyes. “Eiji, You back!” He exclaimed. “I am,” He said softly. “Did you miss me?” Eiji asked as he knelt down. The boy nodded. “I made a new friend.” He told Eiji. 

Eiji looked over to where the boy was pointing and saw Skip and Sing watching them. He smiled at the two boys. “I’m happy for you. It looks like they’re waiting for you, go play.” He told the small boy. The boy gave a toothy grin and gave him another quick hug before rushing back over to Skip and Sing. 

Eiji sighed before settling on the couch next to Shorter. “How are you?” Shorter asked him quietly. Eiji glanced at him before folding his hands on his lap and staring at him. 

“I-I’m okay.” He stuttered. 

It wasn’t really true. 

He was tired and he felt like shit after what had happened. Shorter looked at him. “You don’t have to pretend your okay. What you say to me here will never be known by anyone else.” Shorter told him. Eiji gulped. “I feel like it’s my fault.” He whispered. Shorter waited for Eiji to continue. “If i had told someone how unease i felt, if i had been more careful, if i had fought harder, this wouldn't have happened.” Eiji said tears forming in his eyes. 

“I hope you know that no one thinks this. You did what you had to do to survive. No one can blame you for that. And if they try i’ll handle it.”  Shorter promised. Eiji squeezed his eyes shut. “Everyone here cares about you Eiji. You aren’t by yourself. When you want to talk just give me a call.” Shorter said. Eiji nodded, wiping his tears away. “Thanks.” He said. Shorter nodded turning his gaze back to the TV, “Anytime.” J

ay leaned over the counter a smile on her face. “Foods ready!” Everyone immediately got up and went into the kitchen. Eiji waited at the side of the kitchen for everyone else to get what they wanted. As he watched them he noticed one person missing. 

“Where’s Ash?” Eiji asked. 

Everyone stopped. 

“Boss is in your room on the phone, has been since you went into the bathroom.” Bones informed Eiji. “We need to tell him that the foods ready.” Eiji said. Skip shook his head. “I checked on him not to long ago. He’s still on the phone. When he’s done he’ll come out.” the small boy told Eiji. 

Eiji sighed and got his food deciding to eat in the kitchen. Eiji, Blanca and Jay where sitting in the kitchen while everyone else ate in the living room. “How did Ash take it?” Eiji asked. He’d been anxious to know Ash’s reaction to Dino kidnapping him. 

Blanca sighed. “He was furious. As soon as we told him who took you he went to your room to make a call. Been in there ever since.” Eiji looked at his food. He hoped Ash wasn’t to mad at what happened. He also hoped that he wouldn’t be to mad at Eiji finding out what happened to Ash as well. 

They all ate in silence after that. A couple minutes later everyone was done eating and they brought their plates in and helped clean up. It was starting to get late so people were getting ready to go. 

Jay turned to Eiji a small smile on her face. “Eiji would you like to stay at my place tonight?” She asked him softly. Eiji smiled. It was nice of her to offer and frankly Eiji didn’t want to be by himself tonight. 

He went to open his mouth, when Ash came walking down the hallway. “There’s no need for that.” He said, interrupting their conversation. “I’m going to stay here tonight.” He said looking at Eiji. “Is that okay?” The blonde asked him gently. Eiji nodded. He’d feel safer with Ash with him. Jay and Mari looked at each. 

“Okay, that's fine with me. It makes me feel better knowing you’ll be with him.” Mari said. With that everyone said goodbye and made their way out the door. 

As Yut-Lung was walking out he turned to look at Ash. “Don’t let anything happen to him.” Yut-Lung told him. Ash gave a nod and closed the door after him. Once the door was closed Eiji began to speak. 

“Thanks for staying with me.” Eiji said. Ash nodded before turning around and walking over to the couch and sitting down. Eiji frowned at his silence. He followed after and sat next to him. Neither boy said a word as they watched TV. 

“I’m sorry.” Ash whispered. 

Eiji looked at him in confusion. “What?” He asked. Ash shifted, leaning back against the couch a frown on his face. “If i had been more careful, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Ash said. 

Eiji shook his head. “Not your fault. You had no idea that he would do something to me.” 

Ash looked down. 

“Did… Did he hurt you?” Ash asked, voice trembling. “No! No he didn’t get the chance.” Eiji replied hastily. “He talked about you. Said that he was going to make you pay for betraying him by hurting me.” Eiji said. Ash didn’t respond. “What else did he say?” Ash asked after a moment. 

Eiji gulped. He didn’t want to tell Ash about what happened afraid of how he might react. “Eiji tell me, please.” Ash whispered. “He mentioned you going behind his back with an ‘old bitch’ and-and said i would take your place…” Eiji said finally. 

At this new information Ash dug his nails into the inside of palms. 

“I’m fine, Ash.” Eiji told him. “I’m alive and safe and i’m okay.” Eiji said. Eiji wasn’t sure if he was saying it to comfort Ash or himself. Ash looked up at him, a dark look in his eyes.

“Are you?” He asked. 

Then reached out and put a hand on Eiji’s arm. The Japanese boy tensed under his touch. Ash’s eyes darkened at his reaction. “See.” he said as he took his hand away. “Your not fine. So, don’t pretend like you are.” Ash told him turning his head back towards the TV. 

“I was first raped when i was 8.” Ash began. Eiji looked him with wide eyes. “It was by my Little League couch. My father found out and we tried going to the police but they didn’t believe us. He assaulted me a few more times after that and then I killed him with my father's gun.” Ash said. 

Eiji gaped. He wasn’t sure how to respond. “My father sent me to my aunts house to avoid all the rumors and such, when i heard my brother, Griffen, left for the army i ran away. Dino’s men found me and put me to work at his ‘restaurant’ Club Cod as a prostitute. Not long after that Dino himself took an interest in me and made me his personal sex slave and heir.” Ash said. 

Eiji blinked back tears and reached for Ash. “It’s funny, because when i killed my couch i didn't feel a damn thing. I cried because i didn’t feel anything.” Ash’s voice trembled.

“I’m a monster.” 

Eiji inhaled sharply at that. “No! You aren’t a monster Ash! The fact that you cried at all shows that you have feelings, you were a  _ child _ you did what you had to do to survive.” Eiji said. Ash kept his face looking down. “Ash, no matter what happens i will always be there for you. Your safe here, no one can hurt you now, i won’t let them.” Eiji said determinedly. 

Ash let out a wet laugh. Finally turning his head towards Eiji. There were tears streaming down his face. Ash gave him a watery smile. “Shouldn't i be the one telling you that? After all you were the one who got kidnapped.” 

Eiji smiled. “I know you’ll protect me. We’ll protect each other because that’s what friends do.” Eiji told him. 

Ash suddenly laid his head on Eiji’s lap. “Stay by my side.” Ash whimpered. Eiji looked down in shock. “It doesn’t have to be forever.Even if it’s just for now.” Eiji smiled gently and softly rubbed Ash’s back. 

“Forever.” Eiji promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is my first time writing a story so please take it easy on me! My twitter account is @Jewelskity and my tumblr is Jewelskitty-world-blog. Come scream with me about Banana fish!


End file.
